


Kids In the Dark

by suicidein_angeleyes



Series: True Alpha Industries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, come shots, porn au, this is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidein_angeleyes/pseuds/suicidein_angeleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Alpha studios has members of Hale Pictures coming to join them. Stiles Stilinski has (repeatedly) expressed his desire to fuck Isaac Lahey into the mattress. And now he's going to get his chance and Isaac doesn't have a problem with it. Hopefully neither of them get strangle with a scarf in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids In the Dark

“Why is it when you started scheduling our crossover shoots with Hale House you and Allison are shooting with ‘broody and silent but fucks like a champ’ Derek Hale, while I get to shoot with snarky as fuck, known to be the most unhelpful asshole, wears scarves in sixty degree weather, Isaac Lahey?” Stiles is draped across Allison and Scott’s laps on their couch, Scott’s hand on his stomach as Allison’s curl through his hair. 

Scott laughs easily. “Because, Stiles, you said, and I quote ‘, god that Isaac Lahey is such a douche, but I kind of want to fuck him through the mattress then ride him until my legs go out’ unquote. Well, I made that happen.”

Allison’s fingers curl through his hair, tugging a little as she tips his head to look at her. “You wanted this, Stiles. You know how many times I’ve caught you jerking off to his ‘stupidly attractive face’? We live together, Stiles. And we own a porn company. We suck at secrets.” 

A quiet snort escapes all of them and Stiles rolls into them. “We all suck at a lot of things, let’s be honest,” Stiles sighs softly, stretching out over both their legs. “Do we have a specific scene, or can we just wing it? Because I really do want to fuck that smug look off his face. Repeatedly, but this first time.”

“Nothing specific,” Scott hums as Allison leans into his shoulder. “You two can talk about it beforehand if you want, but we’ll start on the bed with you two dressed and introducing Isaac and then you can just wing it.”

“Wing it. Jackson is going to hate that,” the lanky boy laughs, head tips against Allison’s legs. “But I think we can work with that. Did you get an email address for him?”

Allison pats his head before nudging him to stand. “Lydia said it’s already in your inbox. Come on, we have an early shoot tomorrow.” Both boys groan dramatically and Allison shoves Stiles to push him off the couch. “Rest up, boys. Partnering with Hale house is going to be an exciting new venture, but we still have things planned.”

“You just want us to do all the work for the threesome.” Scott’s teasing as he leans into Allison’s side, kissing her cheek as they head to their room. 

“No sex! Save your gross body stuff for the camera!” 

……..

 

Lahey,

We’re supposed to film together in two weeks. I have a few requests before we get on camera and I fuck you silly:  
1\. No scarves if the temperature is above sixty.  
2\. As stated above, me fucking you into the mattress, preferably face first.  
3\. Then I’m gonna need to ride you until we get to the money shot  
4\. Oral y/y?  
5\. Scott said it’s too soon for bondage, but for some time in the future?  
6\. You want some sort of scene for this because we have to start talking about now, or just anything that’s off limits  
7\. PANTIES

Future Porn Partner,   
S. Stilinski

Stilinski,

1\. I will make sure I have a scarf that literally is literally on the whole time  
2\. Yes  
3\. Yes  
4\. Yes  
5\. I don’t know you well enough to say  
6\. NO BLINDFOLDS EVER or full body bondage, the rest of it we can play by ear  
7\. I will if you will. 

I. Lahey

….

That was the first of a ping pong of emails back and forth between the two of them, ranking from useful (actually discussing their scene) to ridiculous (the infinite amount of wood a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood). It had been interesting. Stiles had never had the opportunity to talk to the Hale House actor with how often they were at odds with each other. 

Peter Hale, the owner of Hale House was a fucking asshole. And a creepy.

He’d recruited Scott when the boy was barely eighteen. Just barely, and the whole situation had been a mess from the get go. Again, Peter was a creep. His nephew and two nieces had been pretty much obligated with their work for the company after a fire left the four the only living survivors from their family. Some sort of guilt complex that they never really talked about. Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey had all come to Hale house under somewhat suspicious conditions, but no one talked about that either. 

Stiles had known Scott all their lives, and less than a year with Peter’s shitty company, he’d had enough. His motivational pull had come in the form of a gorgeous brunette, with dimples bright enough to light up a Christmas tree. Allison Argent. She’d won Scott’s heart almost immediately, and Allison didn’t care about the porn in a way that she’d ask him to stop. But in a way that she wanted to take care of him and that meant getting away from Peter. Which somehow turned into starting a company of their own, True Alpha film studio. Which in turn meant that Peter hale pretty much waged war on them. Hale House was in constant competition with True Alpha. It wasn’t pretty. 

And, it was about to get even uglier. Because Laura Hale had decided she wanted to merge with True Alpha. She, Derek, and Cora Hale, plus Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were breaking away from Hale House, fed up with their uncle running their family name into the ground. They’re already doing porn, they want to do it well and Peter wasn’t doing that for them. Each video got trashier and the last shoot he’d lined up for Cora had been some trash magazine and Derek had been forced to kick the shit out of the photographer. 

Scott had understood immediately when Laura called them and now here they were. Scott wanted to start their own magazine from the website, so Lydia had volunteered with Laura, Erica, and Boyd to shoot with Danny on the camera. Cora, at her request was filming her first solo video, at her own request, which left Isaac and Derek. Instead of having them shoot together Scott insisted that as two new members they should get to shoot with the three originals. 

Apparently an offhand comment from Stiles about fucking Isaac Lahey into the mattress had given Scott the inspiration to match them while he and Allison took on the stoic mountain of a man that was Derek Hale. 

Not that Stiles hadn’t mentioned a few less than innocent things about Derek Hale, but apparently there had been more about Isaac. 

So, after two weeks of emails and as many times as he’s seen Isaac naked on camera, meeting him for the first time shouldn’t have been half as awkward. But the curly haired man steps into the office and Stiles has his feet kicked up on the desk as he went through raw clips from the week before. His feed nearly fall off the desk as he looks up at him, gaze narrowing. “Dude, I thought we said no scarves?”

Blue eyes narrow at him, unimpressed as a blonde woman, followed by a black man follow him through the door. “I never agreed to that. I’m pretty sure I told you I was going to do this. A scarf that wouldn’t come back the entire time.” 

“If you think I’m above literally cutting that thing from around your neck, you’re wrong. Beyond wrong. Seriously, there are scissors somewhere on my desk, let’s take care of it now.”

Erica burst out laughing behind him as Isaac glares. Stiles is busy as Scott comes up behind him to ruffle his hair. “Stiles, let’s not scare away our new friends too soon. Welcome to True Alpha Studios. Derek and Laura got here a couple hours ago, Cora just a few minutes ago. Boyd, Erica? Lydia and Laura are waiting in the room at the end of the hall back there, ready to start whenever you are. Derek, Allison is in the room on the first door to your left back there, and the bathroom is right after it. She’ll fill you in on a few things, I’m gonna check in with Cora and Danny and then Lydia and Laura, then I’ll be there. Isaac, Stiles will not cut anything off you, but for the first video it might be more natural to take it off. You can even fight a little about it, make it some sort of thing you do for future videos. Everybody? Read, break!”

He gives a loud ‘whoop’ before heading back down the hall with a hand waving above him.

Erica and Boyd look to Derek who shrugs before heading down the hall. “Good luck, Lahey. I know you said something about fucking your porn crush to silence.” Erica bounces, blonde curls bouncing around her as she takes Boyd’s hand in hers to track down the hall, nearly skipping. 

Blue eyes roll dramatically, narrowing as he turns to find wide amber eyes staring at him. “Porn crush?”

“Fuck off, what’s the plan for this?”

Stiles stands with a flourish of his hands. “We’re in the front office. And, I’m kind of the winging it type. Scott wants us to do a quick Q&A, introduce yourself, I’ve got some questions to go over. Then, really, we can just get to it in our own way. I definitely want to up close and personal with your dick and my mouth before I fuck you. Which, you know, I’d kind of envisioned it with you pushed face down ass up into the mattress. And come all over your chest while I ride you.”

An eyebrow ticks up at him, head tipped to the side before Isaac nods. “Come on then. Let’s get the boring shit over with. Are we shooting this ourselves?”

Stiles’ head shakes as he stands, comfortable in sweats and a tee-shirt to lead the way toward the converted front office. “Some of it we totally can, Danny set up two hand held cameras to get some point of view shots if we want them. Mostly for prep and stuff,” He shrugs as the room opens, waving a hand around. “All the cameras in here are already set so we just have to hit record, and we get like twelve different angles. It’s a fuck ton of raw footage to go through, but it’s what we get to work without someone actually filming us. Makes it so we can do more and we can run a lot of it simultaneously so it gets done more quickly.”

Isaac nods a little, hands shoved into his pockets as he follows Stiles into the make shift bedroom. For office space, it looks pretty convincing, the bed surrounded by three wall that could definitely pass for a bedroom, random posters, gender neutral. “Nice set up. Looks natural instead of like a creepy porn set. All your videos are like that.”

“Yeah, Scott makes an effort for that. He likes the natural feel. We all filmed our first solo scenes on the couch where Cora is now. Because who doesn’t like to get off on the couch some times? First videos on our site, filmed with this shitty little hand held camera. It took a while, but Danny got involved with us with his skills, and he dragged Jackson into it. Lydia and Jackson were dating and it was her idea to class up the website so she and Jackson offered to model for it. And here we are.”

“I remember Scott. I only saw him a few times, arguing with Peter after he quit, but I never got to know him. Peter even said we weren’t supposed to watch your videos,” Angelic features shift up in a smirk, tugging his scarf off as he does, tossing it to a chair to the side as Stiles kicked his shoes off. “Do we strip now?”

Stiles shakes his head. “You know, for someone who fucks people on camera, I don’t like having my shirt off before I need to.” A shrug pulls through his shoulders, rocking on bare feet before head heads towards the bed to sit, a remote on the bedside table. “Come on, sit. Get comfortable. Strip if you want, but I think it’s more fun if I do it for you,” he leans back against the headboard, eyes bright in a grin. Isaac’s eyes narrow a little before he shrugs, kicking his boots off before heading for the other side of the bed where he could recline nearly on his side as Stiles picked up one of the hand held cameras to focus on Isaac as he moved to flick the remote to set the cameras on. “Introduce yourself, Isaac.”

“Seriously?” An unimpressed brow lift at him and Stiles rolls his eyes to roll Isaac on his back to kneel over him. “Fine, fine. I’m Isaac, and this is my first video with True Alpha.”

It’s Stile’s turn to look unimpressed, settling his weight down on Isaac’s stomach. “Thanks for that. Real informative. Okay, okay. How old were you when you had sex for the first time?”

“Fourteen.” There’s an almost involuntary roll of his shoulders as he glances past the camera at Stiles and the man on top of him nods slowly. 

“Alright. Favourite position?”

“Doggy style.”

“Good,” Stiles nods seriously, head tipped back. “Top or bottom?”

“Depends on the day.”

“Superman or Batman?”

“Who would I fuck, or who would win in a fight?”

Stiles burst out laughing, falling off Isaac, rolling on his side as he laughs. “Jesus, dude,” the camera falls to his hip, laughter shaking his entire form. “You know you work In porn, when…”

He trails off and Isaac glances at him. “When literally everything revolves around sex but we still crack up about like teenagers?” He’s smirking now as Stiles cracks up laughing even more. 

Then he moves, surging forward to press their lips together. Isaac relaxes under him with a groan, curling his fingers through Stiles’ shaggy hair tugging as he pulls him closer. Which Stiles apparently approves of because he goes willingly, hands sliding under Isaac shirt to touch his skin. Somewhere along the way the hand held camera had been set to the side, as Stiles rolls over Isaac to start dragging the fabric up over his head. Isaac shifts with the motion, sitting up a little to allow the motion to continue, reaching to remove Stiles’ too. Despite his initial resistance to the notion at first, now he lifts his arms willingly to allow the shirt to come off. Then he’s pressing back up against Isaac, sliding bare torsos together to push into a slobby kiss. 

Slim hands move down Isaac’s body to hook in the front of his jeans, tugging at the bottom. Hips arch, and Stiles shifts a little to break the kiss, shifting back on the bed to drag Isaac towards the edge before he gets the pants undone. “I’m gonna blow you now.” Lust blown amber eyes blink up at him, licking his lips. “Okay?”

Isaac’s head bobs in a nod. “Fuck yeah. I’ve always wanted to see if you were as good with your mouth as you look on camera.”

Stiles chuckles easily, dragging Isaac’s pants down over his feet, underwear and socks included as he goes. The pants get tossed to the side, and Stiles settles shirtless between the spread of Isaac’s long, bare legs, hand dragging over his skin as he looks up at him with a wink. “Better.”

There’s not given opportunity to respond before Stiles drops his head, taking Isaac’s cock in his mouth effortlessly. Swallowing as his head goes down, down, down. Isaac swears, fingers fisting in his hair as Stiles moves down, further down on his own. “Yeah, fuck. Fuck.” 

Even as he moves carefully, there’s a bit of a show put on too, for cameras just at the edge of either of their vision. Stiles wraps a hand around the base of Isaac’s cock, stroking what’s not in his mouth yet as he lets his throat warm up and relax. Stiles groans, loud around him, encouraging as Isaac pulls his hair. Isaac lets go of the need to hold himself back, speaking low. “Fucking hell, you look good like that. On your knees with something filling your mouth. Fuck, dude seriously.” It’s pretty free, open dialog, lacking some of the cliché porn bullshit that comes with a script. As Stiles swallows him down, throat working to get past his gag reflex, pushing until he meets the thick hair at his base. And, when he pulls away he leaves strings of saliva, trailing over his hand as he does. Isaac fists a hand in his hair, dragging him up into a kiss as he grips the back of his neck. Stiles keeps his hands around Isaac’s cock, stroking slowly over the spit slicked skin.

The kiss stays sloppy, like teenagers making out for the first time for long moments before Isaac pulls away slowly. “Take your pants off. You said something about fucking me.”

Stiles laughs, a little delighted as he pulls away from Isaac to stand. “Roll over. Hands and knees.” With the simple order, he’s stripping out of his jeans while Isaac turns over, lanky legs and pale skin as he sits up on his hands and knees, head hanging between his arms. Stiles shoves the jeans down, kicking out of them before shifting to the prop table beside the bed for lube, picking up the hand held camera again along the way. 

“You know, you’re pretty on camera, but you’re even prettier in person. Like, your cock is gorgeous,” Stiles is babbling a little, dragging a hand up the length of Isaac’s back before coming up to grip the back of his neck. “You’re like a fucking Greek god or something. Carved out or marble.” 

Isaac grunts a little, lifting his head as he glares over his shoulder at Stiles. “That’s nice, really. Could be get along to the fucking now if you’re done waxing poetic?”

The words are followed with a gasp as Stiles squeezes lube directly over the crack of his ass where his body’s revealed to him. “Fuck off, dude. Sex is the last time you’ll actually convince me to shut up,” there’s a snort there, Isaac still glaring until Stiles slides fingers through the lube, pressing one slowly into Isaac’s body. “Spread yourself for me. Make it good for the camera.” Isaac grunts, shifting to fall forward on his shoulders, right hand coming back to grip his ass cheek, spreading himself. “God damn that’s hot.” Isaac doesn’t get another chance to respond before Stiles is pressing another slow finger into him, curling them to leave Isaac groaning. His hips work back against Stiles’ fingers, encouraging as another long finger works inside him, spreading as he prepares Isaac with determination. 

Its long minutes of working inside him, turning Isaac into a writhing mess under him. “Dude, fuck me. Now.” 

“Pushy fucker,” Stiles accompanies the words with a press of his fingers, making Isaac groan under him, and then whimper as he pulls his fingers away from him. He slicks his own cock, as Isaac shifts up to balance on his hands and knees again, arching his back. “Ready?”

The tips of his cock teases Isaac’s entrance, slick with lube as Isaac’s back curls, vertebra showing with the shift of his body. “What about the word now don’t you understand?” The words get caught up in a groan as Stiles shifts his hips forward, the tip of his cock pushing into Isaac’s body, before pressing forward slowly until he’s sank completely inside him. Isaac claws at the sheets, knees spreading a little more to press back against him. Isaac curses and Stiles pauses, hips pressed to his ass as they both work to adjust. It takes a second before Isaac huffs, pushing back against him. “Move, fucker.”

Stiles snorts, shifting to smack Isaac’s ass with one hand, keeping a grip on it as he moves, spreading Isaac’s ass to direct the camera to the point where they’re connected. He keeps up the slow pace, thrusting his cock in deep with every push forward, making Isaac grunt with quiet noises. 

It doesn’t last long. Seasoned professional they might be, but something about fucking a long time porn crush means there’s only so much a person can really hold back. The hand held camera gets set aside in favour of Stiles’ hands finding Isaac’s hips, brushing into him harder as he leans over his back. He’s still talking, about Isaac, about the fact that fuck he’s been waiting a long time for this. Isaac whimpers under him, shuddering as he rocks back into Stiles’ hands, onto his cock as the shorter man pushes into him. Stiles collapses over his back eventually, thrusts speeding up as Isaac’s arms collapse under him, teeth dragging into the bed’s pillow as he relaxes under him, letting Stiles move him and have his way. 

Eventually Stiles moves back, smirking at the low, frustrated sound Isaac gives as Stiles pulls away from him, lust drunk blue eyes blinking back up at him as Stiles flips him up over on to his back. Long leg drape on either side of his hips, stroking himself with determined movements of his hand. Isaac blinks at him slowly, hands finding Stiles’ thighs as he watches him. Stiles just grins, reaching for the lube to slick the fingers of one of Isaac’s hand, before leading it around behind him. Isaac blinks slowly before it dawns on him, pressing a sure finger into Stiles slowly. 

“Yeahhh,” Stiles drags the word out, leaning forward with one hand braced beside Isaac’s head as the other says around his cock, hips working between the duel sensations. “You look really fucking good when you’re all fucked out like this.”

“How are you still talking?” Isaac’s voice is low, breathy as he works Stiles open, twisting his fingers to make the man on top of him gasp. He doesn’t given him the chance to respond, twisting his fingers to press deeper, searching with sure fingers until Stiles’ body tenses like he’s been hit with a live wire. Amber eyes go wide with a gasp, before he’s coating Isaac’s chest and stomach in come. He keeps stroking himself as Isaac keeps moving his hand, sitting up as his head falls back. “Can you come again like this?”

Stiles shakes his head slowly, hand slowing a little. “Nah, I’m just trying to stay hard. Looks good,” he swallows hard, sniffing a little as he does. At the very least he’s breathless, cheeks, neck, and chest all flushed in a splotchy red. It looks damn good and Isaac has to take some pride in getting Stiles there. “Do you want to clean up a little before I ride you? Covered in come isn’t always comfortable.” 

“Huh,” Isaac shrugs, rolling his shoulders as he presses his fingers deeper into Stiles, making his back arch, shoulders rolling up. “I kind of like it, actually. And I want to see how far down I can make that flush go before we’re done here.” He punctuates the words with a twist of his fingers in Stiles, making him set up even straighter, back arching as he groans. 

“Fucking hell, dude,” Stiles lets out a shaky breath as he shakes his head, gripping Isaac’s wrist. “Like this or want me to face away from you?”

Blue eyes consider him before tapping Stiles’ hip as he moves. “Move a little. I want to sit up against the headboard and watch you get off again on my cock.”

Stiles snorts, letting Isaac move out from under him until he’s sitting up against the headboard, climbing back into his lap as he does. “Oh yeah? Think you’ll hold out that long? Because we still need your money shot.” 

“Need me to come on your face? Because I think I can manage.

Any response Stiles might have had gets put off as he slicks Isaac’s cock slowly before sliding down on it in smooth motions, making them both gasp. Stiles groans as he settles into Isaac’s lap, rocking his hips a little. “Ah, fuck. Yeah, that could work. Just let me know. Because you feel really fucking good.” Isaac snorts breathlessly, hips pushing up as he goes. Stiles groans, rocking his hips back down as he braces himself against Isaac’s shoulders to start really moving. Making the effort to put on a show, but he’s sensitive, and the possibility of getting off again is a really good one. Stiles has a lot of sex, but he’s been waiting for this for longer than he’s willing to admit. 

Isaac’s hands fit on his waist, helping him move as he leans forward to bite at Stiles’ neck. They’re close enough that he gets his arms around his waist, using that to move Stiles even more. The only sounds in the room are the two of them, breathing heavy and the slap of skin on skin. Isaac shudders finally, arching until him. 

“Fuck, fuck, Stiles. I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.” Stiles groans, clenching round him as he moves before lifting off him. Isaac huffs a little, shaking his head as Stiles stumbles off him on shaky legs, sliding to kneel on the floor as Isaac works to catch his breath, sitting up slowly as he throws his legs over the side of the bed. “You’re ridiculously hot on your knees.”

Stiles snorts, running a hand through his shaggy hair, tipping his head back as he grins. “Yeah, satisfied with the way I flush?”

“Yeah,” Isaac blinks a little, before shaking his head. “Come here. Changed my mind about the money shot.” He dragged Stiles up by his arm, tipping him back on the bed to kneel over him like Stiles had before. “Wanna see your flush covered in come.”

Stiles snorts, relaxing back as fingers run through his hair. One hand draws down to his mouth, tongue pressed to his fingers before sucking them into his mouth slowly, wide amber eyes focused on Isaac’s dilated blue. The taller man groans, stroking himself with increasing intensity. An absolutely filthy groan escapes him, body hitching as he comes, whole body shaking with it. Stiles’ hand grips his thigh, flexing against his skin. “You’re really fucking hot, d’you know that?”

Isaac snorts at the words, collapsing forward as he laughs into Stiles’ shoulder. “I’ve been told. But you’re one of the more honest people about it.”

“Yeah? Who else is honest?”

“Derek,” Isaac’s shoulders hitch up in a shrug. “Cora, Laura. Erica, sometimes. Boyd when he says anything.”

“So, pretty much your whole company?”

Curls rub against his cheek before Isaac lifts his head up. “No. When Peter says it it’s just creepy. And this guy Duke he has us work with sometimes. He’s blind, but he talks about it in different ways. Still creepy. Most of Duke’s crew is creepy.”

“The dude from Demon Wolf productions? He tried to scout Scott a while ago. Then he tried trash our whole company,” Stiles snorts, nose wrinkling as he does, patting Isaac’s side. “We need to do an exit interview. I’ll harass Danny into taking a break from the photographers to do it.” 

 

…

 

“So Isaac, how as your time with Stiles?”

Blue eyes twinkles as he laughs, tipping his head to the side to look at the naked brunette next to him. “Well, he’s pretty hot. Fucks like a champ, even if he never shuts the fuck up.”

“Fuck you, dude.” 

“We just did that, If you can get up again already I’m calling a blow job.”

Danny snorts from behind the camera. “Alright, guys. You can do that one your own time. Think you’ll stick around with us Isaac.” 

“If he doesn’t I might chain him to the bed.”

Isaac’s head shakes. “Yeah, I think I’ll be sticking around. But not just because Stiles chains me anywhere. Though we could talk about it.”

The video on the laptop screen pauses as Stiles goes to shove Isaac, both of them pausing on the screen. Isaac leans back in the computer chair against Stiles’ chest where the dark haired man sat behind him. “This can really go up on your website? Like this? It looks like amateur porn with better lighting.”

“That’s how we started, and that’s how we like it. Fun, casual, and relaxed. We can do set scenes next time. We’ll probably get requests and stuff to look through.”

“And that live cam thing? Lydia never finished explaining it.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodding, shifting with the mouse to click through a couple frames. “It’s a thing on the site, we can all take shifts and stuff about once a week to talk to fans live and do kind of personal domestic stuff. Allison and I did a show in the kitchen once. She does them in the bath a lot. Scott pays video games sometimes and Lydia will do make up tutorials. It’s gonna be awesome having more and more people around. We can double up more often or do two shows in a night.”

“Peter’s been obsessing about why your company is so much more popular than his, and he really just needs to do a little bit of research into actually connecting with people.”

“Yeah, well we have you now so it’s too late for him,” Stiles laughs, teeth grazing the press of Isaac’s shoulder blade through a tee-shirt. After a minute he shifts, gaze narrowing at the screen as he thinks, blinking at Isaac. “So.”

Blue eyes bore into amber. Because Stiles is clearly and stubbornly waiting for him to ask ‘what?’ and Isaac is only willing to lift one eyebrow at him in mock curiosity.

The battle rages on for long seconds before Stiles sighs, wrinkling his nose. “The Hales. Really that good in bed, or is it all for the camera?”

Isaac blinks at him before shaking his head, laughing hard enough to nearly topple the desk chair, swearing as he smacks a knee against the desk hard enough to knock over a box of paperclips. The noise draws the attention from anyone in the outer rooms while Stiles demands that it’s a serious question and he demands an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> That title is from All Time Low's song by the same name. 
> 
> I don't think there's anything about this that requires a particular warning, but let me know if yo think there's something there should be tagged. Otherwise enough enjoy. 
> 
> My goal would be to attempt to write at least a scene for Derek/Allison/Scott and anything else we'll see. I haven't written a threesome in a while.


End file.
